A Moment Gone Too Soon
by Completed Irony
Summary: There was a moment when everything was fine. They were at the top of the world. Then she found out his secret. Crossover: Highlander & Stargate SG1


A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic. I know it's short. Yes, I know it's vague. (A plot bunnyhit and itforced me to write it down...) It's sorta a crossover with Highlander...

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Sg-1or Highlander. Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money.

* * *

A Moment Gone too Soon

Janet stomped after the man incensed. He was avoiding her, and she knew it. Every time she'd seen him in the hallways, he'd turned tail and fled the other way. This time was no different. She'd seen him coming down the hallway towards her, towards his office, and he'd just seemingly decided he wanted to turn around and head in the other direction.

"Daniel Jackson, get back here now. Why did you lie to me? We've been dating for over a year now! And if that isn't enough, I'm your doctor, Daniel. Don't you think it would have been prudent to tell me your little secret?" Her face showed a roller coaster of emotions as she spoke.

Daniel was still faced away from her but he'd stopped moving away. A mere five feet separated the two. She could see the indecision in his movements. For a second she'd seen him almost turn around. For a second he seemed like he was going to move away. But he did neither.

In a way, Janet was almost hoped he'd walked away, then they wouldn't have to face the large crevice that had formed between them, though she knew in her heart it wasn't what she really wanted. She wanted the old Daniel back, _her_ Daniel back. She noticed the irony of her thoughts.

'No' she thought, 'I don't want the _old _Daniel, I want the sweet innocent adventurous Daniel. Not this new _old_ Daniel that has secrets and enemies.'

The two just stood there, unmoving, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I…" the two both started to speak at the same time.

The silence that followed was deafening. The pair was waiting for the other to start. Daniel finally did. He slowly turned around and looked down into her eyes

"Janet, I'm sorry I lied to you. I hoped to tell you one day. I really care for you Janet, and I should have told you, but really what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, and by the way, I'm immortal. I can't be injured, so I don't need a doctor, but thanks for the offer?'"

He spoke slowly, and his eyes pleaded for forgiveness, but they held an arrogance that Janet had never seen in the man. A man she'd thought she knew.

"Daniel, why? Why didn't you tell me? Even when the cat was out of the bag, I was the last to be told, why? Daniel, I trusted you, I cared for you, I think I may have even loved you, but I don't know now, I really don't know." Her voice trailed off leaving the two facing each other in silence. A single tear slowly made its way down the doctor's cheek. Daniel stepped forward and cupped her face and wiped the tear way.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

She didn't move a muscle. He let his hands drop from her face and he moved away.

She just stood, watching him coldly, her emotions gaining control of her. No matter how much her heart wanted to forgive him, she couldn't. He'd hurt her once too many times. As he walked away, she felt her heart rip open and split in two. Part of her wanted him to come back, to plead or beg for them to make up. It was that part of her that believed there was hope for their relationship, for their future, a future she'd hoped they'd spend together. The other part of her, the part that was in control, told her to let him go. It told her that she wanted him to leave, that it would be better for both of them. It wouldn't let her forgive him. It wouldn't let her see past his flaws, as her love for him had always allowed her to.

Daniel walked down the hallway saddened by the loss of his friend and companion. It'd happened so many times in his inhumanly long life. He'd meet someone. They'd come to trust him. They'd find out his secret, they'd both be hurt. It'd happened so many times, he's stopped trying to find love. He'd distanced himself from people. But, then he'd assumed the persona of one archeologist, Daniel Jackson. It was a fun part to play, for a while. His nature and 'insanity' had put the distance between him and others without him even really needing to try. When he'd joined the Stargate Program the fact that he was a civilian kept him separate from the majority of his military colleagues. And then he'd met Janet. Boy, she'd thrown him for a loop. She was so caring and she was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done, in her case, saving lives.

Daniel left the base and went home one last time, before leaving the area permanently. Everything was lost to him. He'd been the sole survivor of Sg-1. His last real connection to the SGC was Janet, but with the unveiling of his secret, his relationship with her had gone to Sokar.

He arrived at his home, packed up his things, and left.

Janet stayed unmoving in the hallway for what seemed like hours. In her heart she still held a fraction of hope. He never came back. She turned away, and headed to her on base quarters where she collapsed on her bed and cried.

The two never saw each other again.

* * *

A/N: Please, feedback... good or bad... If you don't get it, tell me... Too vague? Tell me... Confusing? Tell me. Whatever? Tell me. So on and so forth. You like it? PLEASE tell me. 


End file.
